Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a particle filter.
European Patent 0 134 002 B1 has disclosed a diesel exhaust filter made from woven wire cloth and a process for its production. The diesel exhaust filter is constructed from layers which can be placed on top of one another or shaped helically to form an assembly. A layer includes a corrugated or folded screening cloth and a planar, continuous or perforated covering layer. Two end surfaces of the diesel exhaust filter are constructed in such a way that a closed end-face section lies opposite an open end-face section and an end-face section is closed by pinching. The corrugated or folded layer is pressed onto the planar layer in folds for that purpose.